wolf princess
by Brokenwingsz
Summary: Alari is the princess the northenridege pack. Beckett is the prince of the westcove pack. they are to be married, but when a brush of fate happens they realize they have know one another for ever. never know where you will find your soul-mate ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the history

"My name is Victoria Veronica Vega, and I am a werewolf princess." Yes I know it's hard to believe but I am. My father is the Alpha/ King of the Northenridge pack. Then there's are rival pack the West cove lead by King Arrow, also my father also rules over the pack of the Southern dividers. While Arrow rules over the Eastern wing. Oh and did I mention I have a older sister named Trina but her wolf name is Eclipse weird right? Also I forgot my wolf name is Alari, Victoria is just my human name but my friends call me tori and only they do everyone else me Victoria or alari. Also I forgot I am to marry King Arrow's youngest son whose name is Beckett it sounds like my best friends name which is beck, weird but whatever. I don't know what he looks like in human sense I have to wait to find out if I know pack law I hate it but whatever. It was decided when we where babies that we would be married let's just hope he's a gentlemen. I do spend time with him at our regular gathering at moon high, but I can never find my friends considering I have never seen them in wolf form but I will see them turn into humans the night before the wedding which is on my birthday the first day of summer. Also I forgot to mention that all my friends are wolves. And I guess you can say that I know that Beckett is good looking sense every full moon he is surrounded my single she-wolfs who have imprinted on him but we are official imprinted on each other. I know he already loves me because I can see it in his big brown eyes, and I feel something for him but someone else has stolen my heart but that's another story. Anyways well that's my life story now get's started on how I fist meet Beckett.

**I'm gonna stop there ok so I got this idea from several stories I will give mention them later **** I'm gonna put Mentors on a small hold so I can get this started when I get aleast 5 chapters into this then all go back to it I promise but I will start typing the story thoe like I said it will be longer sense I am gonna be intruding a bunch of new charcters ;) ***

**Love you all~Ribbontail**


	2. meeting the characters part 2 :D

Chapter 1 how I met the prince

My fur blew in my face as I raced threw the moonlit clearing; I made a dead stop and speared snow all over my friend. She looked at me and laughed I joined her. I was only 10 years old and I was still a pup. As I got up my light brown fur shined in the moonlight, Just then a heard growls coming from the trees near by. Katt got up quickly and looked around scared, I stood in front of her my fur standing on end and I bared my teeth. Just then three wolfs appeared two males and a female, I could tell because the males where much taller then her.

"Who are and why are you on our turf?" snarled the large jet black male, he had the most amazing brown eyes I had ever seen, also he had sliver streaks in his fur. I was silent till the other male jumped on me and pinned me down. I growled at him, "He asked you a question pup so you better answer him he is the prince you know!" he snarled in my face. I was shocked but shoved him off, "Do you not know who I am?"I asked angrily. "Why should it matter pup?" he asked angry. "Because I am Alari princess, daughter of arctic alpha/ king of the pack of Northenridge" I growled, He fell silent and started at me. "I am sorry Princess I had no idea" he said a little scared. "Its fine and you might be "I asked the other male and female. The male stepped forward I noticed he was a dark brown wolf with highlights of blond and he had big brown eyes. " I am Andrew son of Marko alpha of the pack of the easten wing" he said in a soft voice. I nodded to hi then turned to the female who had an ice cold start threw here green eyes she was pitch white with a black stripe down her head. "This Jada a beta of my pack" said the prince. And what is your name I my ask my prince" I smirked at him. "I am Beckett my princess he smirked" "cute" I said, and this is my friend Katt from my pack. They nodded then we went are separate ways.

As I walked off with Katt I could fell butterflies in my stomach, But what this was felling it could not be love I only had that for one boy my best friend Beck Oliver ;)

**Yes I know it's short but just letting you to get to known the characters a little bit Beck will be introduced then cat André jade aria Robbie then the packs ;) then will get done to business with the real story ;D**

**Stay awesome love you all~Ribbontail**


	3. meeting the character's part 3

My name is Beckett James Oliver and I am a werewolf prince, believe me or not but I am. I was born into the royal family of 5 and I am the youngest, My oldest sisters name is Topaz don't ask me why, I think it's just because her eyes are the color of topaz and her fur is an icy blue. My oldest brother and the second oldest is Brian. Interesting name I guess he looks the most like me besides, that he has green eyes instead but we have the same color fur and all, then there's James the 3rd oldest and the most strangest person you'll ever meet. He's a pest and is mad that I get to marry a princess and he can't (lucky me ;)). Besides the entire pack falls for his so called bad boy look, if that's what you want to call it anyway so, to go on I want to get to my little brother name Jake, he maybe older then me but acts like he's still a kid but how can I blame him he was dropped on his head as a baby literally. H has the biggest ideas thou, like one time we where hunting red deer and he could not catch the buck that we where chasing, and he got the idea, about cornering it in one part of the forest and it worked great! Oh and I forgot to mention that he has a interesting color to his fur it's a light brown with gold streaks running threw out his thick pelt, and he has amazing hazel eyes. Now to talk about my sister and my closest friend Aria, she's the best. If it was not for her I might not be here today, why you may ask well…she saved my life once. We where just pups I was 5 and she was 6, we went off to play by the river and it was winter. I ran out onto the ice without thing when I heard it. The ice cracked and I fell into the deep cold freezing water. Aria jumped in after me and struggled as she got me above the water but we where falling deeper into the water till she got better hold of me, and pulled us both out. She was sick for along time and I had nightmares for along time but I came to turn and thanked her everyday till she told me to stop thanking her. Today I still thank her but in my mind, she has the sweetest eyes to look into there a soft brown with a little hazel in them and her fur is the color of the sun and dirt it's a dirty gold color but with more brown then gold. Her smile is perfect just like her personality. Now to talk about my best friend and the love of my life Tori Vega… She perfect her laugh her smile, I love it when she smiles at me and when she laughs at my jokes. She so beautiful with her Latino toned skin with soft brown eyes and lose curly hair that bounces every time she walks to me and hugs me tight.. It's like floating on clouds when I'm with her she's amazing but I can not have her for my own…..

What will happen next :3


	4. Chapter 1 the meet and greet :

**Ok so here is the first real chapter of Wolf Princess: D enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: **The Meet and Greet

"Dude you goanna have to tell her sooner or later" Andre said staring at Beck as he walked back and forth in his bedroom.

"I can't Andre I just can't because if I do I'll just hate myself forever knowing that I'm married to someone who I do not love" he said while sighing and running his fingers threw his hair.

"Well what are you goanna do then about this problem then you can't go forever without telling her you're feeling for her" Andre said as he sat down on a beanbag chair.

"All tell her someday but not know, not when I'm getting married in less then a week" he sighed as he sat down putting his head in his hands.

"You'll get threw this man, besides your marrying a princess Beck you should be happy sense you 2 will bring peace between our kingdoms" he said while smiling at Beck from across the room.

"Yeah I guess your right Andre I should at least be happy for the pack I just wish I knew what Pack Tori belonged to" he said as he looked at his window.

(With Tori and Cat)

"I am so confused Cat" said tori as she was doing her make-up

"Well... I don't know what to tell you tori, your getting married in less then a week and tonight your meeting the prince in wolf form, who knows maybe he's not so bad" she said as she straighten her hair

"Maybe your right cat, but I love beck he's perfect for me" tori said as she was slipping on a sweatshirt and shorts, and a pair on Nike snickers.

Cat giggled as she slipped into her fav PJ'S"alright let's go meet your prince!"

Tori laughed as they meet there parents down stairs as they slipped into wolf form and took of to the gathering.

The Gathering)

Fur brushed tree limbs as the wolves made there way to the ancient gathering place, A Jet Black Wolf lacked behind as they neared the gathering point, a dark brown wolf weighed back as the others went ahead of him so he was walking beside his worried friend, The Jet black wolf cut his eye, as his friend's worried brown eyes. The light brown wolf nudged his friend with encouragement about what was goanna go down. The Jet Black wolf nodded to his friends as he spend up to catch up with the others, The light brown wolf nodded to him as he followed him

Not faraway at the gathering point sat a very neverous Light brown she-wolf as she waited for her husband to be to show up; her friend beside her nudged her with comfort. The brown wolf looked over at her friend as the moon came out and turned her red fur a dark brown, as her fur a brown with white smudges in it while her brown eyes turned sliver, as the West cove pack arrived with the eastern wing behind them. She stood beside her parents as her mother and father went forth to greet Arrow and his mate Keri. I stayed back as my sister Eclipse was called forward to meet the rest of Arrow's family which included His four other kids. I noticed a Jet Black wolf with the most amazing brown eyes ever, he started me down I guessed he was Beckett my future husband, I looked away sadly. Crying a little, as my father beckoned me forward I followed till I was in front of Beckett, he looked so sad just like me I bet this was not his idea either.

My father nudged me forward so I was closer to Beckett. I snorted as everyone else went there separate way to somewhere else, so it was just the two of us alone under the trees. I looked around sense I was bored. Then I noticed Becket look at me and send me message threw his mind to mine.

"So what so you like to do for fun" he asked me in a gentle voice

"Lots I guess I really like the beach with the sand on my feet and the wind in my hair and the noise of the ocean" I sent back to him

"Really I love that to and I enjoy watching the sunset and the thing I love the most is just being away from my crazy family" he said laughing

I laughed "I fell the same way about my family there just insane" I sent back to him.

We went on with our conversion for a while longer till our parents separated us and we went home. He was not all bad I thought to myself as I trotted along beside Katt, till we got back home. I showered and got ready for bed.

(Back with Beck)

"Well it wasn't so bad" he said to Aria as he made his way upstairs to his bed.

Beck smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

And there you have it the first official chapter of Wolf Princess until next time

~ Ribbontail :3


	5. Chapter 2 some secerts don't stay hidden

So here is chapter 2 next chapter will be by m new partner: 3 sunshinetutle09!

**Tori's POV**

**I awoke from my alarm and quickly got dressed in a simple off the shoulder purple top, with my favorite black jeans and just plain black boots (the regular kind :3 no heels).**

**I quickly went down stairs brushing my hair to see Beck, I smiled at him. **

**As he got off the couch and pulled me into a bear hug, I smiled and buried my face into his chest. He kissed my forehead and let go.**

"**Ready to go to school Ms. Vega" he said shining a grin at me. I just smiled back and nodded, and followed him out to his truck.**

**As we drove to school, many things went throughout my head, like was I going to tell him my feelings for him or not, sense I was getting married in a few days. I sighed. **

**Beck noticed this and put his hand on my knee; I looked at him and smiled. **

**We pulled up to school and he let me out. He parked the truck and then we walked into school.**

**Beck's POV**

**I sighed as I pulled my bag over my shoulder and walked into school with Tori beside me. Something was bothering her but I didn't know what.**

**I smiled down at her as we walked to our lockers. She smiled and waved as she went to her's and I went to mine. **

**I was pulling my books out when I noticed someone was standing beside me. I looked up to see Andre, and my brother Jake.**

"**Sup guys" I asked closing my locker and getting up. "Well dude you're getting married on Friday night and we're throwing you a bachelor party!" said Andre high fiving Jake. **

**I rolled my eyes as Tori came and we headed off to class. **

"**Hey" I said and she looked up and grinned at me. "Hey" she said, "so some meeting last night at the gathering place". **

"**Yeah…" I trailed off and I noticed she was a little on edge. **

"**So shall we head to class then" I said trying to change the subject to something less uncomfortable. "Sure", said Tori as we all headed to class together in silence.**

**When we got there I sat down next to Andre while Tori ran over to sit with Cat and Aria (My sister :D).**

**Andre's POV**

"**So have you told him yet" said a giggling red head, I looked around the corner to see Cat talking to Tori by her locker "No I can't Cat. I just can't tell him how I really feel about him" she said sighing. **

**I know it's not nice to ease drop, but I can't help but feel curious who our favorite girl was crushing on. **

**So after class was over I strolled over to them, but was caught off guard.**

**The next thing I heard was: "Tori you're getting married this Friday to the Prince.**

**You have to tell him before then or it will be too late", said Cat as quietly as she could, but I still heard her.**

**I quickly stepped around the corner to confront them.**

"**Your princess Alari" I said to them, as Tori looked at me her face turned pale.**

"**How did you know that I am Princess Alari" Tori asked with a shaky voice. **

"**I had come to ask you something when I heard Cat say it, I don't care I am just shocked that's all.**

**I promise I will not tell. At least we know what pack you belong to now", I said laughing a little.**

"**Yeah…." said Tori nervously. "So what now…?" asked Tori. **

"**Yeah Cat said butting in.**

"**I don't know", I said rubbing my head.**

"**Look, I've got to go find Beck and help him with a girl problem.**

"**Oh ok" said Tori with a sad expression on her face.**

**I wonder I thought to myself, and then I realized, Tori had a crush on Beck!**

Sorry so short I wanted it to be longer but I want to give my partner a change to get started so yeah till next time love you all

~ Ribbontail.


	6. updates

Ok so I wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating but I've been wanting to invent this story so yeah idk really what to say but the next chapter coming is really special because it's extract long and all.

Also I am currently working on several stories with will come soon if not later one is a partner story so yeah surprises coming every every every soon I promise


	7. imporant update

** A/n as of recent news Victorious will not have a 4 season…yes every sad I know but that will not stop me from writing about them it's my favorite show ever and will always be :') but to other news I am terrible sorry about the long wait of the return of Wolf Princess but I have some excellent news it is returning newer and better than ever but the sad part is I am restarting from the begging with a new title { If only I knew} same plot but a bit different I hope you'll all love and forgive me for such a long wait I love everyone who has supported the story and I hope u will still support it now so yeah that's it and I guess I'll start typing it tonight **

**Love ya all**

**~ Madasyn 3 **


End file.
